The present invention relates to trolling motors and depth finders. In particular, the present invention relates to a trolling motor lower propulsion unit carrying a sonar transducer.
Fishing boats and vessels are often equipped with a trolling motor for providing a relatively small amount of thrust to slowly and quietly propel the boat or vessel while an operator is fishing. Such trolling motors typically include an elongate hollow tube which is mounted to a lower propulsion unit at one end including a motor and a propeller and secured to an upper trolling motor head unit or junction box at an opposite end.
During fishing, underwater sonar systems or depth finders are frequently employed to provide an indication of the depth of the water below the lower propulsion unit and to locate fish. Such underwater sonar systems typically include a puck or transducer which is fastened to an exterior of the lower propulsion unit by a band or bracket. The transducer is electrically connected to a control and display unit in the boat by means of an elongate wire extending from the transducer to the control unit. Although commonly employed, such underwater sonar systems or depth finders are extremely susceptible to damage or misalignment during collisions of the lower propulsion unit with underwater vegetation, submerged trees, submerged rocks or the bottom of the body of water. The wire is also susceptible to damage as a result of such collisions.
In recognition of these problems associated with the use of trolling motors and underwater sonar systems, some trolling motor systems alternatively have the sonar transducer embedded within the front nose or bearing cap of the lower propulsion unit with the wire routed through the lower propulsion unit and through the tube to the control and display unit. Although substantially reducing the risk of damage to the sonar transducer and the wire connecting the sonar transducer to the control and display unit, such trolling motor systems are difficult to assemble and repair because the sonar transducer is embedded in the front nose cone or front bearing cap of the lower propulsion unit. Moreover, such trolling motor systems do not generally allow replacement of the sonar transducer without also requiring replacement of the entire front nose cone of the lower propulsion unit. As a result, such trolling motor systems do not generally allow the user to replace an existing sonar transducer and its depth finder controls when the user desires to upgrade his or her system.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a trolling motor system that incorporates a trolling motor transducer and its wiring into the lower propulsion unit, that is easily assembled and repaired and that allows a user to replace the existing depth finder system.
According to one exemplary embodiment, a trolling motor system including a lower propulsion unit and a sonar transducer. The lower propulsion unit has a front end, a rear end, and a propeller at the rear end. A sonar transducer is received at least partially within the lower propulsion unit proximate the rear end.
According to yet another exemplary embodiment, the trolling motor system includes a lower propulsion unit and a transducer assembly. The lower propulsion unit has an external cavity extending into the lower propulsion unit. The transducer assembly includes a sonar transducer and a mount coupled to the sonar transducer. The mount is fastened to the lower propulsion and releasably secures the sonar transducer within the cavity.
According to yet another exemplary embodiment, a transducer assembly for a trolling motor system having a lower propulsion unit including an external cavity extending into the lower propulsion unit is provided. The transducer assembly includes a sonar transducer and a mount coupled to the sonar transducer. The mount includes at least one fastener configured to releasably fasten the mount to the lower propulsion unit with the sonar transducer positioned within the cavity.